


Moonlight serenade.

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Branch hears singing in the forest and goes to investigate. Its a fluffy lemon with some plot. This is a birthday gift for PhoenixDiamond! Happy birthday!





	Moonlight serenade.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/gifts).



> The song I have used here is LeAnn Rimes "Can't Fight The Moonlight" I love this song! Any way, a short bit of fluff, I just wanted to make some and so I did. The only other warning is of two males falling in love. I have dyslexia please be nice about spelling and grammar.

Moonlight serenade.

To say Branch was surprised by his discovery was an understatement, he was in utter shock, Creek was dancing a waltz around a clearing in the forest, under the soft glow of the moons light singing quietly to himself. Creek made quiet the enchanting and romantic sight, he had his eyes closed as he danced, there was a soft loving smile on his lips which Branch had never seen there before and this made his insides feel warm, while at the same time left Branch aching in a way he didn’t understand in the slightest. 

Branch quickly recovered from his shock and hastily pushed these other strange new feelings to one side. As he continued to watch Branch became curious about why Creek was doing this all the way out here in the forest and which troll Creek was picturing in his arms as he danced. As curious as he was about all of this Branch found himself unwilling to interrupt the other male troll in this moment and so instead of doing so he used his hair to conceal himself in the nearby undergrowth, so he could watch and listen to Creek.

The more Branch watched Creek, the more magical and enchanting he found this situation, it was an odd feeling for him to feel towards the troll who spent most of his time tormenting him. Suddenly these thoughts were interrupted as Creek stopped dancing and started singing a new song but louder than before and in a much sadder tone of voice.

“Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well, just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight.”

If Branch had been curious before, he was now utterly intrigued, it was quite clear to him from the wistful look in Creeks eyes and the melancholy in his voice that this song meant a lot to Creek and that he wished these words could be true. This thought made Branch wonder if perhaps this was a song which Creek wished to sing to another troll but couldn’t for some reason, which was an odd thing to consider, because as far as Branch could tell though there was no troll in the village which was immune to the charms of the guru other than himself and he highly doubted he was the intended target of this song.

There was a darker part of Brach which found savage pleasure in the idea that at last Creek had been taken down a few pegs by whoever this unknown troll was. While at the same time the more compassionate side of Branch felt that despite the fact that Creek could be annoying and condescending even he didn’t deserve to be hurting like this. As Branch struggled with an internal battle over if he wished to leave Creek suffering like this or render him aid the purple troll continued to sing.

“You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart.”

These words were filled with such an aching longing that it touched Branch on a deep level and his lighter side won out and slowly compassion seeped its way through him. As much as Branch disliked Creek, he had no desire to see another troll suffer becoming grey as he once had, it was a horrible experience and so Branch began to wonder if there was something he could do for Creek in order to prevent him becoming grey.

Branch watched as Creek held his arms out his hands reaching imploringly towards the air before him, the yearning in Creek’s voice grew and it looked almost like Creek was trying to summon the troll he loved out of thin air and into his arms. This deeply sad sight made a trickle of pity drip its way through Branch and he couldn’t help but feel that even Creek didn’t deserve to suffer like this.

“There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves its spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight.”

It was becoming crystal clear to Branch that Creek really wanted to win this troll’s heart for his own and felt a very deep love towards this troll, a kind of love which Branch had never thought Creek could ever have been capable of because of the way he was usually so self absorbed. This discovery amazed the grey troll, while at the same time he felt a warm feeling growing inside him as the words of Creek reached into a deep place inside him and tugged on it hard. Slowly Branch reached up touching his chest over his heart, it was hurting because of this song, and his whole body was yearning to go towards Creek.

Branch frowned with confusion, he wasn’t sure what was happening to him or why it was happening, but it felt like something which he had been waiting to happen for the longest time. All at once realisation hit Branch this song was not just any song it was a wooing song, it was meant to be used by a troll to draw their mate to them. It felt like a Bergan had just knocked Branch down and he reeled unable to believe that Creek was deliberately singing this song away from the other trolls and the only reason which Branch could see for this was because Creek was afraid that troll would respond to his song only to reject him. 

“You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you.”

The grey troll closed his eyes and let the song swirl around him, it was a lovely song, and would sound so much sweater if Creek wasn’t so depressed. Branch could feel the words of the song trying to find their way out of him, as he realised this was happening Branch’s teal eyes shot open and he suppressed the gasp which wanted to escape him. Branch could hardly believe it was possible, but it appeared that the song which Creek was singing was calling to him. All at once it was like a tidal wave had crashed over him threatening to drown Branch in romantic feelings he’d never even suspected he held towards Creek.

Branch shut his eyes once more, he leant his hands palms flat against a nearby tree, while all the while his thoughts and feelings were swirling around in his head and his breathing came in short sharp pants. As Branch listened to the words of the song, his insides ached again and all Branch wanted for the first time in a long time was to lift his voice in song and join it with Creeks, the grey troll bit down on his lip as the urge to sing became almost overwhelming. Then as Creek continued to sing so very sadly Branch started to sing, he merged his voice with that of Creek, harmonizing with it perfectly, something which the grey troll knew was a very good sign for their future. As soon as he did so the voice of Creek faltered for just a moment, then it came back stronger with a throbbing ache of hope to it and he started to move towards were the voice was coming from.

“Don't try then  
You're never gonna win.”

As Branch heard Creek coming closer to where he was hiding still singing to him, he tried to move, but he found his body was suddenly heavy. Branch took a shuddering breath he knew what this was, it was to prevent him escaping his mate, after a few moments Branch managed to push away from the tree, but he wavered on his feet slightly, despite this Branch still tried to move away from Creek. 

Hearing the movement in the undergrowth near to him slight as it was, Creek instantly increased the strength of his voice in order to prevent the other troll getting away from him. Creek could hardly believe the beauty of the singing voice which had answered his, Creek knew that there could only be one owner to this heavenly voice, because there was only one troll his whole heart, body and soul desired it to be.

“Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It will steal your heart tonight.”

Even as he carried on singing Creek felt delight run through him as the disguised hair of Branch turned from the colours to match the surrounding plants to its usual black. Gently he touched the dark hair begging voicelessly for permission to enter or in the earnest hope that Branch would come out of hiding from under his hair. Creek stroked over the black hair softly trying to get him to relax, slowly this worked the hair retracted to show Branch who was wavering on his feet. 

This was a sight which made Creek smile because he knew this meant what was supposed to happen during this time was happening to the other troll. Creek was glad to know that Branch couldn’t get away from him now, he stood in front of Branch, he took Branch’s hands in his, Creek then gently brought him down with him so that they were kneeling together on the grass of the clearing. Bright teal eyes met the grey blue, indecision hovered in the eyes of the grey troll, he went to tug his hands back, but Creek held onto them and keeping his eyes locked with those of Branch he continued to sing itching to hear that amazing voice from the other troll again.

“You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it.”

Creek’s eyes lit with joy and his lips curled up in a smile as Branch joined his angelic voice with his as he sang, Creek knew this was the survivalists unsaid surrender and to him it was wonderful and joyful thing he had ever experienced. Creek moved his hands out of Branch’s, then gently lay him back into the grass making sure that he wouldn’t hurt Branch in any way, as Creek truly wanted this to be an amazing experience for both of them.

When he looked down at Branch under him Creek was amazed to see the way that the moonlight made Branch almost seem to glow. There was still hints of fear and uncertainty in those wonderful teal eyes, slowly it faded away as their gazes locked, Creek stroked his cheek and sang the last verse of the song to him softly. This time Branch didn’t hesitate to sing with Creek, while at the same time permitting himself to relax as Creek showed caring towards him for the very first time. 

“You can try to resist (you can try to resist my kiss)  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart.”

As the last notes of the song faded Branch tried to shake off the feelings which the song had brought to him away, but he still felt weak and unable to resist Creek. Branch knew just one kiss was going to make him feel totally unable to fight him and part of him truly wanted to surrender, but the more determined and down to earth part of himself felt this would be the biggest mistake he could ever make. 

Slowly Branch tried brought his hands up to push Creek away from him, but the guru caught them and firmly pushed them back down onto the grass. “Shhh…I swear I am not going to hurt you Branch, I never will again and besides the fact that I say I won’t, you know I can’t now because our song has tied us together meaning that I’m now here to protect you from harm always.”

Branch shook his head forcefully, he felt so weak and vulnerable, feelings which the usually strong and confident troll hated felling. As he spoke to Creek his thoughts were clearly fragmented, but at the same time focused on one thing escaping this fate, to be bonded to a troll who had done nothing but torture and degrade him for many years. “No, you can’t…I won’t…I won’t sing again, let me go.”

“No! No your mine Branch, you were always meant to be mine. Please love…” Creek started to say to him.

Branch quickly interrupts him in a vehement voice while he starts to struggle to get up once again. “No! You don’t love me! You’ve never. Um…”

This time it was Creek who stopped Branch talking by slamming his lips against his, and instantly the weakness welled up in Branch again. He tried desperately to fight this feeling, in the end the only thing which Branch could do was turn his head away from Creek in order to break the kiss. “Release me Creek please.” Branch said to him in a soft voice which was really no more than a whisper.

“No never. Your mine now love.” Creek swooped in to try to kiss Branch again, but he twisted away thwarting his attempt.

“No! Stop calling me that! You love everyone! Go make some other troll weak and helpless to you! Go sing with another!” Branch said forcefully, once more endeavouring to gather up enough strength to get away from Creek and all of the conflicting feelings which were bubbling up inside him.

Creek quickly subdued Branch again before saying to him softly. “You can’t fight me, you know that.” These words made Branch still in his attempts to be free, as Creek looked down at Branch, he felt a sudden surge of protectiveness towards him, this was a good sign all was happening as it should between them. 

Creek wasn’t fooled by the fact that Branch had stopped fighting him for the moment, he felt sure that the survivalist was simply trying to find the strength to try once more to get away from him. Creek found that he simply couldn’t stand the thought of losing Branch it was too painful for him to contemplate and for the first time in his life Creek began to entreat him. “No! please…Please Branch don’t do this to me. I swear I will never ever hurt you again, I will care for you and protect you. Sing with me, live with me…Don’t, don’t send me away. I know I don’t deserve you…But I love you, I really do Branch. I promise if you refuse me, if you won’ sing with me I will under no circumstances sing with another troll and never have another to stand beside me. You are the only one I wanted, the only voice I wanted to join mine…I know after all which has gone before I am asking a lot, but please Branch believe me.”

As Creek stroked one hand over his cheek Branch met the gaze of Creek, he looked into those grey blue eyes hunting for the truth in them. As he did this Creek felt as though Branch was looking directly into his soul and he prayed that Branch would find whatever answers and reassurances he was looking for there. Branch could see that Creek really did mean all of this and the song had brought out feelings of love inside him which Branch had never known he had towards Creek until he had heard the other troll singing. Slowly Branch nodded at Creek as he decided that he would allow himself to give in, Branch reached up stroking over his cheek, Creek turned his head into his hand and kissed the palm of Branch’s hand. “I surrender. I think I love you too…” The grey troll said softly, it was time he knew that now.

Creek’s eyes went wide with surprise, a smile spread over his face, saying gratefully to Branch. “Thank you.” Creek gently lifted the still vulnerable Branch into his arms, held him close as they made their way back towards the village.

Realising the direction, they were going in Branch felt a stab of fear and concern go through him causing Branch to ask Creek. “Are you sure you want to do this? They will all see us and the tribe will instantly know what has happened.”

“Your mine! I want the whole tribe to know that.” Creek told him with utter determination as he carried walking.

Branch was quiet for a few moments as he considered how this made him feel, slowly he smiled because he felt comfortable and the first blooms of happiness opening inside him. Branch decided it was time to embrace his fate, so he began to sing what was their song, Creek smiled at him softly and joined his voice to that of Branch. The combined brilliance of their voices brought all the trolls out of their pods and from where ever they had been, in order to see what was happening, they watched in awe as Creek walked passed them carrying Branch who was clearly his mate towards his pod. 

Poppy also came out to see what was going on, as her eyes fell on the new couple they lit with joy, she had known for the longest time that Creek had longed for Branch to be the one to return his song and now at last it was clear that he had. The troll Queen came towards them, as he noticed her Creek came to a halt, Poppy gently lay a hand onto Creek’s forehead and then onto Branch’s confirming a traditional royal blessing onto them. “Thank you.” Branch said softly to her, making Poppy beam at them with pleasure.

“Take good care of him Creek, Branch is yours to protect and love now, never forget that.” Poppy told him her voice was filled with command which reflected her rank for once.

Creek bowed his head towards Poppy and without the slightest hesitation made a promise to her which Creek knew that he would keep for the rest of his life. “I will my Queen always.”

“Good. You carry a special troll in your arms Creek, never forget that.” Poppy told him seriously, Branch stared up at her with wide questioning eyes, but before he could ask her a thing, she lay a finger on his lips for just a moment and then said softly. “You were always special, even if I never told you, I could see it. I hope one day you will let your light shine for us all to see.”

Branch gave her a nod of understanding while his insides fluttered in a strange way, Poppy went with them to the door of Creek pod and she helped him by opening the door for him. Creek smiled at her gratefully before he stepped inside, smiling back Poppy closed the door behind the couple and turned leaving them alone together. 

Creek looked down at his precious cargo and said in a soft pleading voice. “Say it again. Say you surrender and love me Branch please, I need to hear you say it again.”

“I surrender Creek and I love you. In honesty I think I have loved you for the longest time.” Branch told him looking back at him with soft bright teal blue eyes which Creek was awed and relieved to see were filled with love.

“Welcome home Branch.” With these simple words Creek carried him through the pod, into the bedroom and closed the door behind him with his foot. Creek carefully lay Branch in the bed, he joined him laying alongside him, Creek then gently tugged on the leaf jacket asking as he did so. “May I?” Branch gave him a nod of permission, seeing this Creek removed it from Branch with the upmost care and threw it onto the floor beside the bed. He felt Branch stiffen a little when the leaf vest was off, this caused Creek to seek to reassure him, so gently he stroked over Branch’s arms saying in a soft voice. “Sh, sh…I won’t hurt you.”

“I’m sorry…I’ve just never…Done this before with any troll. I’m worried that you’ll…You won’t like what you see the jacket off of me.” Branch admitted him his cheeks darkening in a blush.

Creek frowned with confusion, wondering what had the one he loved feeling so nervous Creek leant back to take a close look at Branch, and when he did so Creek took a deep startled breath. There over Branch’s left side were five long concentric scars running around his side, the grey blue eyes of Creek darted up to Branch’s face wondering where they had come from. As Creek realised where those scars had come from he gasped in sudden recognition and his eyes went wide with shock as he exclaimed. “You…All those years ago it was you! You were the one! The one who saved me from that creature.”

“Yeah…Yeah it was.” Branch admitted his voice soft and shaking just a little.

Creek used his forefinger to trace the scars on his chest asking him as he did so. “Why did you never tell me Branch?”

“I…Couldn’t, I didn’t think you would believe me.” He admitted his voice soft and sad.

Creek sat back on his heels and ran his fingertips along the long scars. “I’m so sorry…I…I never even thought to ask you.”

Branch gasped with surprise as Creek lay kisses onto the scars, this action sent wave after wave of pleasure through him. Branch arched slightly, he lifted one hand pushing the fingers of it into the silky soft hair of Creek as he let out a moan of delight. 

That noise as it left Branch went right into the core of Creek, it aroused him in way nothing ever had before and he growled slightly at him. Branch moaned again, that noise sounded wonderful to him, he was aware that it was making him lose his grip on what little of his resistance was left and Branch found himself unable to care about this and willing to let go at long last. “I trust you.”

Creek was sure his heart stopped for a moment as Branch spoke those simple words and he didn’t know what to say to him in response to them and so instead he kissed Branch gently on the lips. Creek instantly loved the feeling of the soft lips against his, the natural herby scent coming from Branch was making him feel even more powerful than before and his natural instincts to mate with the other troll were starting to kick in.

Creek drew back from Branch and slowly took off his own trousers before starting to take those of Branch off of him too, before throwing both their pairs of trousers onto the floor with Branch’s vest, leaving them both naked at last. “You look so magnificent Branch.” Creek told him with honesty as he ran his fingers reverently over each inch of Branch’s skin and admiring the erection of the other male troll as it stood long a proud of his body.

The soft touch of those fingers sent a mind blowing feeling of pure bliss through Branch, which caused him to let out a moan which was deep and guttural. This noise drove Creek on, he wanted to show Branch how wonderful things could be between them when they were together like this. Creek caught Branch’s lips with his own, as he kissed the other troll Creek moved carefully so that he was now sitting between his legs. 

Creek gently slipped a hand under Branch, who obligingly lifted his hips, allowing him to feel over his bottom making Branch gasp in pleasure as it sent another wave of that delightful feeling through him, his whole body was warm and tingling. Gently he ran the tip of one of his fingers between the cheeks of Branch’s arse causing him to break the kiss and let out another gasp before saying to him. “Ah, Creek! That feels so good!”

Seeing how ready the other troll was for him Creek moved from where he was so that he was sitting to one side of Branch, he rolled Branch over onto his front, then Creek pulled him up onto his hands and knees. With this done Creek reached out to get a pot out from the nightstand, he coated his fingers in the lube in the jar, before gently and gradually slipping one finger inside Branch.

As Creek did this Branch whimpered, this was a painful but pleasant sensation to him, after a few moments the pain faded and allowed Branch to start feel pleasure instead. When Creek felt the whole of the other troll loosen around his finger Creek slowly started to thrust his finger in and out of Branch. He was pleased when this caused Branch to gaps with delight and then start to move his body back and forth onto his finger clearly desperately trying to gain as much pleasure as he could from this. Feeling the insides of Branch clutched tightly around his finger made Creek imagine what it would be like to feel this around his dick, a thought which made him even more aroused before. 

When Creek felt Branch was ready, he pushed a second finger inside Branch alongside the first one, he grinned to himself as Branch let out another long broken moan before thrusting eagerly back onto both those fingers and starting to groan and moan with pleasure. “Some troll is very wanting.” Creek said in a deep voice which was edged with desire caused by seeing how wanting Branch was. 

Branch felt absolutely wonderful right now, and the scent of Creek’s arousal made him feel greatly aroused as well as more unable to fight Creek than ever before, these were feelings which he now enjoyed a great deal. Branch gave Creek a nod as he said to him. “I want your cock inside me so badly.”

Once Creek felt sure that the other male troll was ready for his dick to enter him, he took his fingers out of Branch, then lined the head of his cock up to the entrance of Branch, who let out a groan of expectation as he felt this happen. Slowly Creek pushed himself into Branch’s whole being very careful as he did so not to harm his virgin mate. Branch gasped in delight as he felt Creek slipping his long hard length into him, he was aware that this slow approach must be taking a lot of self control from Creek and this made him love Creek just a little more than before.

When Creek was fully inside Branch he rested there for a few moments letting Branch’s body get used to him being within him and asked Branch gently as he stroked over his back. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…Yeah, I’m alright, in fact I feel really good.” Branch told him in an ecstatic tone of voice, relishing in the delightful feelings which were coursing through him.

“Oh it gets better love.” Creek assured him gently stroking a hand over Branch’s back.

“How can it possibly get better?” Branch asked in confusion, feeling sure there was no way this could be possible, then ask Creek rolled his hips forwards pushing his cock forwards into him Branch felt a spike of pleasure go through him and he was sure he could see stars. “Uh, Creek!” Branch cried out in pure bliss.

Creek smiled down at him loving hearing this noise coming from him and enjoying smelling the scent of Branch’s arousal. “And just think we aren’t even done yet.”

“What do you…Ahh!” Branch cried out as Creek pulled back and then thrust forwards into him again.

Creek and Branch both delighted in the sensations of taking and being taken. Creek was soon lost to the act and sensations of mating with Branch, he thrust his cock in and out into him looking forwards to when he would cum inside him for the first time and join them together for the rest of their lives. 

Branch started to thrust back against Creek meeting each forwards movement of the other troll with a backwards one of his own, as he did this Branch could feel himself getting closer with each moment to reaching his peek. As the speed and strength of Creek’s thrusts in and out of him increased, it pushed Branch over the edge and he came hard moaning loudly as he did so.

When Branch came his insides clenched hard around Creek’s cock, as this happened the purple troll let out a strangled groan of pleasure while at the same time it caused Creek to start cumming inside Branch claiming his mate fully. Branch moaned in pleasure as he felt Creek’s cum shooting into the deepest part of him, he loved how right it felt to have him doing so and couldn’t help but start to look forwards to when they would do this again. 

As Creek started to finish cumming inside him they both felt it as the mated pair bond between the two them formed and then tied them together for the rest of their lives as this happened neither of them sought to fight it choosing instead to embrace it freely. As Creek concluded cumming within Branch he carefully pulled out of his new mate. When he felt sure that Creek was out of him Branch flopped face down onto the bed panting hard as he did so. “Are you alright?” Creek asked him feeling very concerned for him.

“I’m more than alright Creek, I feel absolutely wonderful.” Branch assured him before rolling over to look up at Creek with a wide smile on his face and happiness in his eyes. 

It was at this moment that he started to change from grey to blue once again. “Branch…you have colour!” A wide eyed Creek told Branch, as he watched with awe and joy while the skin of Branch went completely teal and the hair became a deep royal blue. 

Branch held up a hand looking at it with wonder in his eyes as he said with awe in his voice. “Looks like all I needed to find my colours was you and our love for each other.”

These words touched Creek deeply, he gave Branch a quick soft kiss on the lips before pulling back and saying. “I’m glad to hear that. We should clean up and then if you want to we can snuggle and go to sleep for a little while.”

“That sounds good.” Branch said in agreement as he got up from the bed.

The couple went into the bathroom together, they washed each other, changed the bedsheets together and then when this was done they flopped down on the bed side, by side. Branch and Creek turned to face each other, they wrapped their arms around each other, then snuggled close. “I love you Creek.” Branch told him softly before kissing his forehead.

“And I love you Branch.” Creek told him with sincerity, he returned the kiss on the forehead, after this the two male trolls closed their eyes and then feel into a deep peaceful sleeping knowing that they had started on the path to a bright future together.


End file.
